


Benvenuti

by penlex



Category: White Collar
Genre: BDSM, Con Artists, F/M, Femdom, Kink Meme, Mild Kink, Princes & Princesses, Roleplay, Sex in Someone Else's House, Shoes, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Kate con their way into a super-fancy house by saying Kate is a foreign princess, and proceed to have sex in as many of the super-fancy rooms as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benvenuti

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote porn, and even longer since I wrote het, so I hope the sex is good!

The house looked like a castle. _Or like a museum_ , thought Neal with a happy-happy grin. In the middle distance, lit up with indoor and outdoor lights alike, a perfect paradigm of Italian architecture, it seemed on display just waiting and begging to be (figuratively) stolen.

"Hey," said Kate from across the cab's back seat. "You wanna stay there tonight?" She wasn't pointing anywhere, just looking back at him, but Neal knew where she meant.

They were both still high from their last (more-successful-than-expected) con. Neal was lightheaded and tingly, and Kate's pupils were dilated. She was wearing a beautiful dress, given to Neal by an adorable little old lady who figured he'd make better use of it than she. (Neal had been playing a transvestite for this particular job, but he was already - gladly - forgetting about it.) The dress was _perfect_ for Kate. It had a satiny royal purple base fabric and a wide fluffed out skirt, with pearly off-white accents and brilliant blood-red bows of lace at the waist and hem. The top half was just as radiant; dark, dark purple corset in the middle, with red embroidery between the ribbings. A small bouquet of pearls was artfully arranged around a heart-shaped pink jewel (real spinel, the old lady had assured Neal) nestled in between Kate's breasts. The sleeves were scrunchy and sheer, princess-like. While it didn't match Kate's eyes precisely, the colors still played _very_ nicely with each other, and Neal leaned over and kissed her.

"How will we get in?" he asked. Neal loved it when Kate planned their cons. He had a slight submissive streak that she and Mozzie both often made fun of him for (though Kate sometimes indulged it, but that was something Mozzie never needed to know).

"Hmm." Kate pondered, pouting prettily and tapping her chin. "I think we should improve our improvisatory skills, don't you?"

"I do if you do," Neal told her quietly and kissed her again, softly and sweetly, and he loved her _so much_. She broke the kiss and tapped on the divider between back seat and front. The cabbie slid it back and grunted.

"Let us off here," Kate directed, and the cabbie grunted again and pulled over. Neal paid the cabbie in American bills (counterfeit and expertly produced by Mozzie; Neal was appreciative of such precision work, but after being introduced to the more creative paths of forgery he found he liked them much better). As Kate and Neal walked across the street, people in their cars stopped for them feet before they needed to, staring in shock and awe as Kate in her dress waltzed along, clinging to Neal (who wasn't wearing anything even remotely special). Kate kissed Neal as he rang the castle-museum-house's doorbell.

"It's very late, Agost-" The middle-aged woman who answered the door stopped short and slowly took in Kate's majestic attire. "Bontà!" she exclaimed, and called for her husband. He came quickly ("Che cosa è, bella?"), dropping a black briefcase in the hallway, eyes only for his wife for a second before looking out the door at his unexpected guests.

"We need a place to stay," said Neal. "Per favore, signore?"

+

“Absolutely not,” said the man, as if it was a reflex.

“We can pay you,” Neal argued, pulling out a large wad of bills. “American.” For a second, the man looked conflicted but then he shook his head. Neal clicked his tongue, trying to seem put-upon. “Look,” he said, stepping closer as if divulging some great secret. “Milady here –” He gestured to Kate. “She’s a princess.” The homeowners both raised skeptical eyebrows.

“From where?” the woman demanded, smirking up at her husband, confident that Neal wouldn’t be able to come up with an acceptable answer.

“Nauru,” said Neal, and they faltered.

“Well, where is that?” the man demanded.

“It’s an island located in the Pacific Ocean. We’re very small and unimportant politically, but America’s First Lady is very fond of Their Majesties. They have a close friendship, and I’m sure Mrs. President would not like to hear about how her goddaughter was provided poor hospitality while visiting a foreign land that was supposed to be friendly.” Husband and wife looked at each other nervously, and both took their hands away from the doorframe, adopting more submissive body language. The man cleared his throat awkwardly and gestured inside.

“Your Majesty? Benvenuti.”

“Thank you,” Kate murmured softly, faking an outrageous islander’s accent. Neal actually had to _try_ not to laugh. Kate stuck her nose in the air, flipped her dark hair over her shoulder haughtily, and glided into the house as if she already owned it. She sniffed disdainfully at the couple as she passed them and they fidgeted. Holding down a smirk, Neal followed her.

“If you could show us to our room?” he said. “Grazie.”

The couple introduced themselves on the way upstairs as Mr. and Mrs. Laguardia. Mrs. Laguardia talked the whole way up and throughout the hall, trying to seem as hospitable and accommodating as possible.

The first room the Laguardias showed them to was medium-sized, soft honey-beige walls and a chocolate brown comforter on the bed, brown-sugar curtains in the window. It was cozy, comfortable, inviting.

“It’s a little small,” Neal protested after an appraising look. He’d love to own a room like this at home, but for a visit it simply wasn’t good enough. After a few, _ah, well_ s and _um, okay_ s, the Laguardias led Kate and Neal to another room.

The second room was decorated in blue. Ice colored walls and powder bedspread, with midnight accents and curtains. It was bigger, fancier, and more girlish. There was a large decorative mirror over the birch dresser. The frame was ornate and silver, with no trace of tarnish.

“I don’t think this is _quite_ fitting for a princess,” said Neal.

The third room was filled with vibrant reds and golds. The threads in the comforter sparkled, and there were hangings on the bed, sheer but deeply colored and pulled back in invitation and revealing plump pillows of the deepest blood red Neal had ever seen. There was a faux-gold bedside lamp and the bed frame was shined-to-perfection cherry wood. Off to the left there was a small hallway into a large bathroom.

“Tsk,” Neal clicked. “This is really nothing like her rooms at home.” They looked at him doubtfully, and he gestured back at Kate (who was blinking politely and being quiet; it was very strange) encompassing her beautiful dress in the motion. “She _is_ a princess.”

The fourth room, Mrs. Laguardia said, was the biggest in the house and they had avoided it when they bought the place because it was just too big for the two of them to be comfortable sleeping in. Behind their backs, Kate and Neal grinned at each other, and Kate winked at him playfully.

The room was a study in pastel and baby green, and it was _huge_. There was a connected bathroom (decorated with the theme of lunar moths) and a sizeable walk-in closet, equipped with mint colored fluffy bathrobes and slippers and extra sheets. The bed was gigantic, and the softest-looking thing Neal had ever seen. He couldn’t wait to sleep in it. He sniffed and put on an air of settling for something that was far below him.

“I suppose this will have to do, then.” The Laguardias left them alone, closing the door quietly behind them, and Kate grinned radiantly at Neal like he’d brought her the sun. She strolled over to the bed and dragged her long nails along the comforter, looking back at Neal over her shoulder.

She purred, “This is going to be _so_ great.”

+

Kate flipped her hair over her shoulder like she had done upon first entering the house, stuck her nose in the air the same way.

“Get over here, you,” she commanded. “The princess has some needs that require attendance immediately.” Neal swallowed hard and obediently went to her (and _god_ , he loved this woman; she knew exactly what buttons to push and when).

“Ex _cuse_ me,” said Kate, putting all the brattiness into her voice that she could muster (which was a considerable amount) when Neal just stood there. “Do I _not_ look like royalty, here? You should be kneeling.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Neal murmured, and obeyed. His throat was dry. Kate put one foot on Neal’s shoulder, hiking the skirts of her dress up so that they weren’t right in his face. The dress’s matching shoes were revealed: the same purple fabric covering Kate’s toes, a loop of pearls wrapped daintily around Kate’s ankle and a red lace bow for an accent underneath her Achilles heel. The platform and heel of the shoe were made to look like the spinel (not even the little old lady could afford to have shoes made of gemstone) and there were two ribbons – one purple and one off-white – crisscrossed provocatively up Kate’s leg. The point of the heel dug sharply into the joint of Neal’s shoulder. Kate ground it in a little and Neal winced, but didn’t complain.

“This dress is hot,” Kate told him (and he silently agreed), “and heavy. I want it off.” She removed her foot and turned around pointedly. Neal stood and began untying the red cords in the back. Slowly, the clasp of Kate’s bra was revealed. It was plain and white and cotton and from Wal-Mart. Neal liked it anyway. Kate looked good in anything.

Neal slid the dress’s sleeves over Kate’s arms, using the excuse of undressing her to smooth his hands over her skin, loving the softness and how he left behind goosebumps. Neal’s hands followed the dress as it descended. The satin made a whispering sound like a stream as it fell, and when it caught on Kate’s hips Neal took advantage of it and circled his arms around her, brushing the tips of his fingers over the top of her underwear (also Wal-Mart brand, and printed with strawberry ice-cream cones and mint creamcicles). When the dress finally fell to the floor with a _whoosh_ , billowing out like a jellyfish before settling, Kate stepped out of it and pointed at the floor. Her nose was still pointed upward and she didn’t look at him, but Neal grinned and hit his knees.

“Back,” said Kate. After years of working together in undercover cons, they almost always understood each other. Where someone else would be confused, Neal knew exactly what Kate meant. He lay down on his back and waited. His patience was quickly rewarded when Kate straddled him and slid her (cold!) hands underneath the hem of Neal’s cheap button-down (not quite of the Wal-Mart variety, but it was a close call). The shirt bunched up on Kate’s arms as she slid her hands up Neal’s chest. Her thumbs slid back and forth over his nipples for a minute before she dug her nails into his pectorals. His breath hitched.

Kate pulled the button-down forcefully over Neal’s head. The buttons caught painfully on his nose but Kate kissed it better, and then kissed his mouth too. Her tongue was hot and wet and urgent, and Neal knew she wouldn’t be able to keep up this whole dom thing for much longer (she wasn’t a natural, it was just something she did for Neal) but that was okay. He loved her equally whether she was his Mistress or just his girlfriend.

For now, though, Kate continued with the roleplaying. She twisted Neal’s shirt around his wrists above his head and said, “Don’t move,” and waited for him to reply, “Yes, Your Majesty,” before kissing him again. She curled her legs underneath his, her heels digging into his calves and her knees digging into his hips, placing her sex directly over his and pressing down until he whimpered and squirmed. Neal could feel her body heat through his pants, and he wished there weren’t so many layers separating them so that he could feel her wetness too. He told her so.

“Quiet,” she snapped, with a light slap (she could never really get into sadism) to Neal’s chest. Neal bit his lip to silence himself, and when Kate ground her hips down his neck arched back and his body lifted involuntarily off the floor.

“I am going to make you come,” Kate breathed. Her breath was hot and her lips brushed his earlobe and when she was done speaking she stuck her tongue in his ear and ground into him again. He couldn’t help but moan – she was just so hot! – and received another smack for his disobedience. The discipline lacked any real heat, because Kate was laughing in his ear. Neal grinned, and turned his head to the side to pull her into another kiss.

After a few minutes of heavy making out and rutting during which Neal purred and whimpered and moaned and gasped and everything in between (sometimes because he couldn’t help it, sometimes on purpose to get hit again, but mostly the former), Kate rolled off of Neal to lay beside him and undo his pants one-handedly. She slid her hand inside and laughed quietly when Neal held his breath to keep from crying out, his mouth stuck open silently. She curled herself against him, soft curves against his side, round breasts pressing into him just below his underarm through the cotton bra. Kate’s pouty lips brushed up against Neal’s jaw, her blue eyes smoldered up at him from beneath her dark hair and darker lashes. She kept sliding one of her legs up and down Neal’s, and the contrast between her soft skin, the different fabrics on her shoe, and the hardness of the pearls and the heel was causing some definite oversensitivity.

Kate pulled Neal’s pants and boxers down just enough to get them out of the way, and then hooked her leg over his knee, as if his leg was a pole she was about to dance on, and pulled it closer to her so that Neal’s legs were spread and she had plenty of room to do what she wanted to him.

“You can make as much noise as you want now,” she purred into his neck as she lightly dragged a nail along the underside of his cock, sending jolts of major pleasure and minor anxiety from Neal’s groin up his spine to his brain. He whimpered, a strange little _ha-ah_ sound that Kate obviously enjoyed. She visited the same treatment on Neal’s balls before finally wrapping her hand around him for real.

Kate alternated her grip from fiercely strong to barely there as she stroked, until Neal was writhing on the floor and letting out an almost constant stream of moans and whines, and he felt like he was boiling, was sure he was going to die, was only conscious of Kate’s hand touching him, of her leg wrapped around his, of her hair tickling his chest, and nothing else.

“Ask,” Kate demanded, then bit Neal’s shoulder.

“Please,” he said, and his orgasm hit him like a tsunami, rushing waves of pleasure starting at his groin and rippling almost violently outward in all directions until his whole body was humming with it and his vision went white. Kate licked a hot, wet stripe up his neck behind his ear. His vision came back hazy, with spots of blackness here and there, and he gave up on it and just closed his eyes with a content sigh.

“Neal Caffrey,” Kate chided. “You just came all over probably the most expensive carpet I’ve ever seen.”

“Mm,” Neal hummed. “I’m sure I’ll feel very guilty about it later…”

“Later is right,” agreed Kate, getting up and giving Neal a _great_ worm’s-eye view of her legs and ass (those heels made them both look amazing). “I think we settled on a room far too quickly. We didn’t even test-drive any of them!” She grinned at him over her shoulder, her eyes alight with seduction and mischief. Without another word, she slipped out into the hallway, without even putting any clothes on.

“ _Kate!_ ” Neal hissed after her, and jumped to his feet pulling his pants up when she didn’t reply and rushing after her. She was waiting for him in the doorway of the room the Laguardias had shown them before the last one, posing boldly in the doorway in her underwear and expensive shoes.

Neal hesitated in the hallway, unsure. Kate raised an eyebrow in challenge, slid her hands up the doorframe until her arms were above her head, her torso stretched out and begging for Neal to run his hands along the soft skin. Neal cursed silently and stepped forward, wrapping his arms tight around Kate’s waist.

“You naughty, naughty, _awful_ person,” he growled into her hair, the scent of her shampoo driving him on. Kate only bit down on Neal’s ear and held on hard as he backed her aggressively into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Bontà! - Goodness!  
> Che cosa è, bella? - What is it, beautiful?  
> Per favore, signore? - Please, sir?  
> Benvenuti - Welcome  
> Grazie - Thanks
> 
> Check out Nauru, it's a real place! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nauru  
> And here's what pink spinel looks like: http://www.selectgemstones.com.au/files/2012319/uploaded/1.69ct%208.1x6.0x3.9mm%20pink%20sapphire%20Madagascar%20heat%205.jpg I pictured it cut into a heart shape.
> 
> look me up on [tumblr](http://redblooded-disadvantage.tumblr.com/) for stale meta n fresh memes


End file.
